


You Are My Obsession

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Exhaustion, Unrequited Crush, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Having been given a vibrator by Yukiko under mostly innocent circumstances, Chie gives in to desire and does some not-so-innocent things with it, as well as a pair of Yukiko's panties that she 'acquired' during a sleepover. Poll winner from January 2020.
Kudos: 12





	You Are My Obsession

Chie held the sex toy up in front of herself, examining along its sides. Yukiko, in her naivety, had given it to her after using it herself. Given Yukiko's general lack of knowledge when it came to just about anything sexual, Chie didn't blame her for having made such a huge mistake, and she was even thankful for it. As she drew the short, pink vibrator close to her nose, she could have sworn for a moment that she could smell Yukiko's scent. It was a light tinge of perfume, likely due to Yukiko rubbing it up against her underwear beforehand, and beneath the perfume scent, there was something far rawer, more sexual. Chie chased it for a moment before accepting that she wasn't going to be able to get what she wanted.  
  
Placing the vibrator down on the bed beside her, she reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear. They were special. They were Yukiko's. Yukiko had left them there one night by accident, having worn them for the entire day beforehand, and upon finding them Chie hadn't been able to resist keeping them. She should have been a good friend. She should have told Yukiko that she had them and given them to her, but she was too tempted to enjoy herself with them. She had always seen Yukiko as more than just a friend. They were best friends, and whereas to Yukiko that just meant a higher level of friendship, to Chie, it had meant something different. Chie lusted after her best friend, took long glances at her perfect ass, imagined what it might be like to have those perfect thighs wrapped around her head. She knew it was wrong, of course, but was powerless to stop herself. The desire she felt for Yukiko was too strong.  
  
She raised the underwear to her face and pressed her nose against them. Bunched up the way that they were, she wouldn't be able to get much of Yukiko's scent from them, but she was at least able to remind herself of what Yukiko's pussy smelled like. Despite having such an intimate piece of Yukiko's clothing, she had never actually seen Yukiko's pussy. She wondered, what did it look like? She imagined Yukiko to be lazy with shaving her pubic hair. What need did she have for doing so, after all? It wasn't as if she would be showing it to anybody.  
  
Pulling the underwear open, Chie pressed the crotch against her face, pushing her nose right up against it to get as much of Yukiko's scent as possible. As she sniffed, and it was a long sniff, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a pleasured expression on her face. "Yukiko, oh..." she muttered, and her free hand slid between her legs. She had already been naked, and her pussy was already slick with arousal. Digging her fingers between the folds, she massaged at her own clit, clumsily gliding her fingers back and forth across it as she continued to breathe deep the scent of Yukiko's pussy. There was a hint of sweat in the fabric and on top of that something more akin to arousal. Chie wondered why Yukiko might have been aroused in them.  
  
Was it Chie herself that had been Yukiko's cause for arousal? No. Chie doubted it. All the same, she let herself focus on the idea. She imagined Yukiko sat between her legs, hungry mouth running along her inner thighs as she looked Chie in the eye, ready to eat her out. As she looked down there, past the underwear in her hand and between her own legs, she could almost see Yukiko down there. Between her legs was an empty space, and she could think of no better fit for it than her best friend.  
  
She took another sniff of the underwear in her hand and then threw her head back once again. Just as her eyes had rolled back before, they did the same, and even though she had only been playing with herself for the better part of a minute, she was already close to an orgasm. "...fuck. You make me so desperate," she muttered into the underwear, talking to Yukiko even if the closest thing she had to her was a pair of dirty panties. She ground her hips up against the fingers she had pressed there, and then took another whiff of Yukiko's scent as she allowed herself to be brought to orgasm, her hips twitching up against her fingers as the orgasm rose and rose within her. Even though she had called it ahead of time, the orgasm nonetheless took her by surprise. She gasped into the underwear and humped up against her fingers, before dropping her hips suddenly once the initial rush of the orgasm passed.  
  
Pussy juice dripped down onto her bed. As she set the hand holding the panties down beside herself, she silently appreciated the fact that she hadn't brought herself to squirt. She would have made a mess of her bed. She placed the panties down on the bed and reached over to grab the vibrator. It was only a couple of inches in length, hardly big enough to fuck herself with, but Chie brought it down to her snatch nonetheless. After turning the vibrator on, she slid it down the length of her slit, dipping just slightly between the lips, and then pushed it up against her entrance. The gentle buzzing brought a soft moan from her, even before she slipped the thing inside. All she could think about was the fact that this very vibrator had been pushed up against Yukiko's pussy, too. Beside the panties, it was the closest she had ever gotten to touching Yukiko's pussy, and she was about to let it slip inside her own.  
  
Her hungry pussy tried to suck the vibrator in, brought on by a forceful push from Chie. After a couple more, she allowed the vibrator to slip inside, and then let out a gasp as its gentle buzzing filled her senses. Once again, she imagined Yukiko down between her legs. In this case, she had her hand pressed up against Chie's pussy, gently working her hand back and forth against Chie's clit whilst she used her thumb to push the vibrator deeper inside. In alignment with what she imagined Yukiko to be doing, Chie worked herself over in much the same way, a string of needy moans leaving her lips as she did so.  
  
The idea that this very vibrator had also been inside Yukiko was too much for Chie, and pretty soon she felt her second orgasm rising within herself. She raised her hand up to grasp onto her bedframe and kept herself as still as she could whilst the gently vibrating sex toy brought her closer and closer to climax. Yukiko must have known what she was going to use the toy for. Surely? And she still gave it to her? Chie could feel her mind running at a thousand miles per hour, thoughts pulsing through before she could even fully process them. Thoughts of Yukiko, thoughts of herself and Yukiko together, thoughts of what Yukiko might say if she were to walk in on Chie at that very moment.  
  
As she felt her orgasm hit, she quickly reached down to grab the underwear Yukiko had given her and pressed them against her face, burying her nose deep into the fabric to take another sniff of her friend's snatch as her orgasm rocked through her for the second time. Her entire body shook, it felt as if she was rising and falling at the same time. She moaned a needy moan into the underwear pressed against her face, and then dropped against the bed, huffing into them. Her mind felt blank, and her body felt numb. Slowly, she pulled the vibrator out of herself, and the panties away from her face. She felt shameful for what she had just done, but she also didn't feel satisfied.  
  
In the pursuit of something more depraved to do, a more satisfying orgasm to have, she reached down and slipped Yukiko's panties onto herself. She knew that she was risking ruining the very thing that she loved about them, but she wanted to wear them, wanted to feel Yukiko's own warmth against her own. As she pulled them all the way on, the fit tight and snug against her twat, all she could think about was the fact that she was, by proxy, touching Yukiko's pussy. She switched the vibrator off and then pulled it to her mouth before beginning to gently lap along its length, licking up the mess she had made on it; she did need to clean it, after all. The taste of her own pussy was an odd one, less enjoyable than Yukiko's, but it added to the depravity that Chie was feeling.  
  
With Yukiko's panties on, she reached her free hand between her own legs and began to gently massage at her own pussy through them. She was, at first, careful not to stuff the fabric between the lips of her pussy, but as she quickly grew more desperate for stimulation, dissatisfied by the gentle massaging, she gave in and did exactly that. She ground her clit against her fingers with the fabric trapped between them and could feel just how wet her own sensitive snatch was even through the layer of fabric. She had finished cleaning the vibrator and swallowed down that of her cum that she had gathered within her own mouth, trying to trick her brain into thinking that the cum she had just swallowed was Yukiko's and not her own.  
  
She wanted to love. She wanted to worship. She wanted to be punished. She wanted to be used. She wanted everything and Yukiko couldn't give it to her, but the next best thing was to fantasise; Chie knew that no other partner would come close to fulfilling her very specific and depraved desires. As she came for the third time, a mess of squeaks and shudders, she imagined Yukiko sitting herself down upon her face, not letting her breathe until she had done a good enough job. The job? Chie wasn't sure. Her dream version of Yukiko didn't verbally specify, rather, she reached back and spread open her ass for Chie, and then plonked herself down upon the other girl's face. To get into the role, Chie opened her mouth and slipped out her tongue, flicking it up against the open air and hoping desperately that she could trick her brain into thinking that Yukiko's tight snatch was wrapped around it.  
  
She collapsed against the bed, exhausted both physically and mentally. It would be hard to look Yukiko in the eye again after what she had just done, but she was used to that. She'd been having trouble looking Yukiko in the eye for a while. As she sat herself up, shuffled over to the edge of her bed and looked over towards her door, she paused, paralysed in fear.  
  
In her doorframe, similarly shocked, stood Yukiko.


End file.
